Un instant d'égarement
by Marla Durden
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand Charlie se rend compte qu'Hermione a grandis? rated M pour le smut
1. Chapter 1

On était en plein été 1998. C'était la dernière semaine de Juillet, les 18 ans d'Harry approchaient à grands pas. Molly Weasley avait tenu à réunir tous ces enfants - biologiques ou adoptifs - pour cette occasion particulière.

Cela faisait quatre jours qu'elle mettait au point un véritable plan d'attaque culinaire, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête. Entre les plats, le dressage de table, les farces de Georges, Ron qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de goûter chaque mets en ruinant leur dressage... Vraiment, elle fut soulagée quand Hermione proposa de se lever plus tôt le 31 juillet pour s'occuper du gâteau d'anniversaire. Bien que madame Weasley avait toujours eu du mal a déléguer la tâche du dessert, elle faisait hautement confiance a la jeune femme pour accomplir l'importante mission.

C'est ainsi que, le lendemain, aux alentours de 7 heures, Hermione était en pyjama dans la cuisine, bien décidée à réaliser un gâteau digne des réceptions des Weasley. Hermione commençait à s'affairer, elle trouva sans peine les ustensiles et ingrédients que madame Weasley avait gentiment préparé pour elle la veille. Elle suivait minutieusement la recette, elle aurait presque pu imaginer l'air suffisant de Rogue lorsqu'elle préparait ses potions.

Rapidement, elle se retrouva avec de la farine éparpillée dans sa crinières si caractéristique qu'elle avait tout de même relevée en un chignon négligé. Elle en avait sur le visage, aussi, et sur son short de pyjama.

Hermione se retourna, cherchant un ustensile mais tomba nez à nez avec...

\- Charlie?! - S'exclama-t-elle, un peu honteuse de sa tenue-

-Hé miss Granger, désolée pour la frayeur, c'était pas mon intention.

-Il n'y a pas de mal... Je... Je ne savais pas que tu venais à vrai dire, Molly nous a dis que tu avais des soucis avec les dragons ces derniers temps.

-J'ai pu me libérer, mais le seul porte-au-loin disponible était tôt ce matin. Quoique, réflexion faite, je regrette pas de m'être levé aux aurores. - Dit-il en la toisant de la tête aux pieds -.

Il était presque certain qu'elle n'avait pas de sous-vêtements. Elle était visiblement en pyjama, pas de bretelles apparentes, ni de démarcation d'un quelconque sous-vêtement sur ses fesses... Bien sûr qu'il avait regardé. Elle était vraiment bien foutue, la Granger. Sa poitrine n'était pas énorme, mais elle avait la taille très fine, les hanches un peu plus larges. Elle était bien proportionnée. Elle ressemblait à une poupée avec son teint de porcelaine.

Hermione sentait ses joues la brûler. Elle ne portait qu'un short et un débardeur, mais se remerciait intérieurement d'avoir un tablier couvrant son buste.

-J'ai toujours aimé voir une femme cuisiner. Ajouta-t-il en époussetant un peu de farine sur la joue d'Hermione

Elle ramena nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et se précipita pour récupérer la spatule tant convoitée. Mais elle sentait le regard de Charlie s'attarder sur elle.

-Dis, tu ne saurais pas s'il reste un lit de dispo quelque part?

Il s'était servit un verre de Whisky. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'était pas encore 8 heures du matin.

-Oh... Euh, je crois qu'il reste une place avec Ron... Percy partage avec Audrey, Bill avec Fleur, Georges est avec Angelina et Ginny avec Harry donc ça doit être ça.

-Je pense que tu dois avoir investit ma chambre, alors? - Il s'appuya bras croisés contre l'encadrement de la porte, arborant fièrement un sourire en coin -.

Hermione rougit à nouveau

-Oh... Euh... Je peux aller avec Ron si tu veux la récupérer?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais y laisser mes affaire le temps que ma mère se réveille puis on lui demandera, c'est elle la patronne. Et puis il est hors de question que mon nigaud de frère jouisse de ta présence. - Il lui adressa un regard malicieux avant d'ajouter:- le point positif de ton réveil matinal, c'est qu'au moins je n'ai pas débouler dans la chambre pendant que tu dormais dans mon lit. - il souriait encore, puis il attrapa son sac pour l'amener dans la chambre.

Merlin mais a quoi joue-t-il? Hermione ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se trouver ridicule d'avoir autant chaud tout à coup. Elle ferma les yeux, souffla un bon coup et reprit ses esprits avant de s'attaquer au glaçage du gâteau. Non, vraiment le comportement de Charlie était trop étrange. Ils ne se connaissaient même pas. Et il était beaucoup plus vieux. Enfin, beaucoup... Sept ans c'est à la fois minuscule et énorme comme écart d'âge. Sûrement qu'il voyait qu'elle était déstabilisée, et ça devait le faire vraiment rire. Sur ce point là, il lui rappelait Malefoy.

Charlie était en train de réinvestir sa chambre, enfin, il faut dire qu'Hermione était sacrément bien installée... Elle avait changé les draps, les housses de couettes, et l'armoire était quasi pleine. Il aurait bien fait un peu de place pour ses affaires à lui mais il sait par expérience qu'il ne faut pas toucher aux affaires d'une fille, même si il était curieux... Elle l'avait vraiment fait rire tout à l'heure, à rougir comme ça. Il faut avouer qu'il l'avait toujours trouvée très jolie, mais il ne s'attendait pas à la voir comme ça, dans sa cuisine. Elle avait sacrément grandis... Et elle était vraiment bien faite. Quel abruti, Ron, d'avoir laissé passé sa chance. Il l'avait presque poussé dans les bras d'un Gryffondor il y a deux ou trois ans... Un Cormac Mc quelque chose. Ron n'avait pas arrêté de lui écrire à son sujet, et ça lui avait vraiment tapé sur les nerfs. Après s'être réinstallé, il redescendit dans la cuisine.

Hermione essayait tant bien que mal de malaxer la pâte à sucre qu'elle devait utiliser pour recouvrir le gâteau à étages d'Harry. Elle se maudissait vraiment d'avoir choisis cette technique. Elle se mettait sur la pointe des pieds pour écraser la matière, replaçait ses cheveux, essuyait la sueur qui perlait à son front, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle vit soudain deux grandes mains se saisir délicatement de ses poignets.

-Un coup de main? Dit Charlie, au creux de son oreille.

Sans attendre de réponse, il commença à malaxer la pâte, les mains d'Hermione au creux des siennes. La jeune femme sentait le torse puissant du rouquin se mouvoir contre son dos fin. Elle frissonna au contact du souffle tiède de Charlie dans sa nuque. Il souriait, elle pouvait le sentir contre sa peau. Le bassin du jeune homme plaqua le sien contre le plan de travail. Merde mais qu'est-ce-qu'ils étaient en train de faire?

-Charlie...

-Chuuuuut. Laisse moi t'aider Granger. On n'a pas souvent l'occasion de passer du temps ensemble.

Il lui embrassa la nuque, renforçant la pression de son bassin contre les fesses d'Hermione. Il aurait pu lui faire tellement de choses, là, dans la cuisine. Hermione haletait. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être touchée comme ça... Mais ça lui plaisait. S'il continuait comme ça, elle n'allait pas pouvoir terminer ce foutu gâteau.

-Charlie... Je... Je dois vraiment terminer ce gâteau...

-Hum... Dommage... Je te laisse alors. Je vais prendre une douche.

Hermione avait enfin terminé ce satané gâteau. Elle décida d'aller lire un peu dans la chambre. Elle n'osait même plus dire sa chambre. C'était celle de Charlie. Merlin qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça?

Il se disait qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû la toucher comme ça. C'était un jeu pour lui, mais il voyait bien qu'elle n'y était pas habituée.

Charlie sortit de la douche, une serviette nouée à la taille. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, Hermione était allongée sur le ventre, dos à lui... Et elle était vraiment bien roulée. Il secoua la tête, et attrapa ses vêtements, elle n'avait pas l'air de remarquer sa présence... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle émette un cri de surprise et se redresse vivement sur le lit. Charlie savait qu'elle le regardait. Évidemment qu'elle le regardait. Elle devait pas en voir souvent des mecs comme lui. Avec son physique de charretier et ravagé de toutes sortes de cicatrices.

-Deux sursauts en moins de deux heures - dit Charlie amusé - ne t'inquiète pas, je prends mes affaires et je vais m'habiller dans la salle de bain.

Il sortit nonchalamment de la chambre, Hermione pouvait voir les muscle de son dos se dessiner à chaque mouvement et elle devint rapidement aussi rouge que les cheveux de Charlie. Il était vraiment très musclé et ses cheveux en bataille plaisaient vraiment à Hermione... Et sa barbe de trois jours... Et... Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se calme, c'est le frère de Ron, il a 25 ans, il vit en Roumanie, etc.

Le pire c'est que ça ne l'affectait pas plus que ça d'être presque nu devant elle, alors qu'elle avait honte d'être en pyjama devant lui. Elle se dit qu'il avait du avoir pas mal de filles dans son lit. Alors qu'elle... À part Krum qui l'avait pelotée en quatrième année, et sa tentative de première fois catastrophique avec McLaggen qui au final n'avait pas eu lieu, parce que franchement la délicatesse, il était pas très doué pour ça, et éventuellement quelques préliminaires avec Malefoy... Elle riait en y repensant, parce que si un jour Ron ou Harry l'apprenait, ça serait terrible.

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, elle alla se laver. Il faisait vraiment très chaud alors elle décida de mettre une robe blanche, assez ample. Tant pis pour les remarques de Charlie. Et puis, ça ne lui déplaisait pas vraiment...

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le salon, tout le monde était réveillé et embrassait Charlie. Dès qu'elle vit Hermione, Madame Weasley la prit dans ses bras.

-Hermione chérie, le gâteau est fantastique, merci beaucoup! Viens donc dire bonjour à Charlie, il nous a fait la surprise de venir!

-Merci Molly, ça me fais plaisir de vous aider. Oui, je l'ai déjà vu ce matin, il est arrivé pendant que je préparais le gâteau. D'ailleurs voulez-vous que l'on revoie la disposition des chambres ? Pour l'instant ses affaires sont dans sa chambre, que j'occupe.

-Nous verrons ça plus tard ma chérie, viens aider Ginny a dresser le couvert pendant que je m'occupe de remplir vos assiettes!

Hermione s'exécuta et alla rejoindre Ginny près de la grande table. La rouquine souriait d'un air malicieux, elle semblait avoir quelque chose derrière la tête...

-Ginny, qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire comme ça? T'as l'air de préparer un sale coup - lui dit Hermione en rigolant -.

-Oh et bien un certain grand frère de ta meilleure amie n'arrête pas de jeter des coups d'oeil vers toi depuis que t'es rentrée dans la pièce - répondit Ginny, l'air de rien -.

-Oh... - Hermione rougissait à vue d'oeil- Et bien, je... Je...

-Chut, ne dis rien - Ginny lui coupa la parole - je voulais juste te dire de ne pas trop te laisser déstabiliser, sinon il va croire que c'est gagné. Regarde-le, il se pâme avec sa boucle d'oreille débile et ses dragons, vraiment, il a rien de très impressionnant.

Hermione se mit à rire, c'est vrai qu'il en faisait un peu des caisses avec ses dragons.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Gin, je pense pas qu'il se passera quelque chose, c'est juste que... Tu sais que ça me met vite mal à l'aise quand on m'accorde de l'intérêt.

-Je sais bien Mione, mais s'il veut quelque chose, que ce soit un objet, une fille et même un dragon, il est prêt à tout, alors il va falloir t'attendre à tout.

Hermione paniquait presque. Comment ça s'il veut quelque chose? Est-ce qu'il la voulait elle? Elle s'apprêtait à répondre à Ginny mais la rouquine était déjà à l'autre bout de la table en train d'installer les couverts.

Pendant le repas, tout le monde a ris, bu, mangé. Beaucoup bu. Vraiment. Harry était heureux de passer son anniversaire avec sa famille, sa véritable famille. Les Dursley lui avaient quand même envoyé une carte, ça lui avait fais plaisir, mine de rien.

Ils avaient également passé l'après midi en famille, jeux de sociétés, discussions animées... Et regards malicieux de Charlie envers Hermione.

Il le faisait vraiment exprès, quand il était sûr que personne ne regardait, il lui faisait un clin d'oeil. Il s'était même léché la lèvre supérieure en la regardant. Dans ces moments il lui rappelait vraiment les jumeaux. Merlin ce qu'elle pouvait être mal à l'aise. Elle s'était rendue à la salle de bain pour voir les dégâts, et elle était plus rouge que le blason de Gryffondor. Elle priait pour ne pas qu'il la suive, mais il n'aurait sûrement pas osé, tout le monde aurait trouvé ça suspect. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête, ça devenait... Vraiment gênant. Hermione faisait marcher ses méninges, cherchait une idée pour arrêter ça. D'un autre côté, elle ne voulait pas vraiment qu'il arrête... Ses allusions faisaient battre son coeur à peine sortit de l'adolescence qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment eue avec la guerre... Et si elle se prenait au jeu?


	2. Chapter 2

Le soir venu, ils partagèrent à nouveau le repas. Vers 21 heures, Hermione alla chercher le gâteau, qui était vraiment énorme. Elle s'était vraiment donné du mal, c'était un gâteau à étage, il y en avait quatre. Il était recouvert de pâte de sucre aux couleurs de Gryffondor et sur le le côté on pouvait lire "Joyeux anniversaire Harry" dans une calligraphie parfaite. Toujours était-il que ce gâteau était vraiment lourd. Elle aurait pu y remédier avec la magie, mais elle tenait vraiment à l'apporter elle-même. Elle était très attachée aux traditions moldues et c'était quelque chose qu'Harry et elle partageaient. Elle semblait un peu désemparée. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait demander de l'aide, mais le porter seule, c'était risquer de le faire tomber.

-Besoin d'aide peut-être?

Elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec... Le torse de Charlie? Depuis quand était-il aussi près d'elle? Elle reprit contenance et leva les yeux vers le Weasley.

-Oui, ça ne serait pas de refus, ce gâteau est presque plus grand que moi et j'ai peur de le faire tomber.

Charlie avait l'air déçu qu'elle n'aie pas rougit, elle le voyait.

-Oh, pas de soucis, je vais m'en charger.

Il posa une main (gigantesque d'ailleurs) sur la hanche d'Hermione et la poussa légèrement. La jeune femme essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas rougir, mais sa main était chaude, grande, assurée, et elle s'était fermement posée sur sa hanche. Hermione déglutit difficilement, et même si elle ne voyait pas le visage de Charlie, elle imaginait très bien son air satisfait.

Il se disait encore qu'il n'aurait pas du poser ses mains sur elle, mais elle le cherchait un peu. Et puis, il en avait un peu envie. Elle le narguait depuis des heures avec sa robe blanche qui laissait apparaître les contours de son corps à contre jour. Avec le laçage négligé dans son dos qui dévoilait le début de sa colonne et sa peau délicate. Et ses jambes...

Charlie réalisa soudain que la lionne jouait autant que lui. Il savait qu'elle était gênée pour de vrai évidemment, mais il voyait bien qu'elle s'efforçait d'agir le plus naturellement possible, et ça l'énervait. Pas méchamment, mais il préférait quand il avait un effet évident sur elle.

Hermione regardait Charlie l'air de rien, lui, il analysait le gâteau. Elle ne savait pas s'il cherchait la bonne prise ou s'il avait hâte d'en manger. Elle se doutait bien que, comme tous les Weasley, il adorait les desserts. Plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il était planté devant la pièce montée et rien n'avait encore bougé.

-Charles Arthur Weasley, seriez-vous fasse à un défi insurmontable?

Charlie sortit de sa rêverie, et ajouta

-Absolument pas ma chère miss Granger, je prenais simplement mon temps pour vous laisser admirer mon corps d'Apollon un peu plus longtemps. J'ai l'âme charitable ce soir.

Sur ces mots, le rouquin souleva le gâteau sans trop de peine, et passa devant la jeune femme avec une certaine fierté sur le visage. Il se dirigea vers la salle à manger avec Hermione sur les talons.

-On commençait à croire que vous alliez le manger sans nous! Lança Georges en souriant

-Presque mais c'est pas le gâteau que je comptais manger... répondit Charlie, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

-Oh, pauvre Charlie, on se doute bien qu'il doit pas y avoir grand chose à manger pour un grand gaillard comme toi en Roumanie, mais tout de même, le cannibalisme... Elle avait adopté un air faussement réprobateur en croisant les bras devant sa poitrine comme si elle grondait un enfant.

Charlie manqua de s'étouffer avec son whisky. Elle se moquait de lui maintenant? Elle commençait à prendre de l'assurance, et il ne savait pas si ça l'énervait ou si ça lui plaisait... Ron lui avait déjà dit qu'elle avait du caractère, mais il ne l'avait jamais vraiment vue avoir du répondant.

-Qui s'y frotte s'y pique, lança Ginny à l'attention de son grand frère, non sans rire de la situation.

Quand le repas fut terminé et que tout le monde était monté dormir, Hermione proposa à Molly de ranger la cuisine. Elle savait que la matriarche Weasley s'était mise en quatre pour offrir un repas parfait à Harry, et, malgré tout, elle ne supportait plus aussi bien les longues journées familiales comme elle faisait avant. Molly la remercia et monta se coucher. Hermione finissait de débarrasser la table et entreprit ensuite de nettoyer la cuisine. Elle entendit quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce.

-Un verre? Proposa Charlie, une bouteille de whisky pur feu à la main.

-Quand j'aurais finis de nettoyer pourquoi pas. Répondit Hermione avec un large sourire.

Charlie la regardait. Plus il la regardait, plus elle lui plaisait. Et elle lui plaisait encore plus quand elle essuyait la table... Elle était tellement petite qu'elle devait presque se mettre à plat ventre sur la table pour en essuyer le centre. Et sa robe remontait. Presque sous ses fesses. Charlie ne savait pas si elle faisait exprès, mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle s'en rendait compte. Il se disait qu'il l'aurait bien prise, là, tout de suite, à même la table. Non non non non, bien sûr qu'il ne se disait pas ça. Elle a seulement 18 ans merde! En plus, Ron est peut être encore amoureux d'elle. Oh et puis non, Ron n'est pas une raison valable, il a eu sa chance. Il mettait ses pensées malsaines sur le compte de ses deux ou trois verres de whisky additionné à la petite dizaine qu'il avait ingurgité dans la journée. Il fut sortit de sa torpeur quand Hermione s'installa sur le même banc que lui pour se servir un verre. Qu'elle but cul-sec.

-Hé doucement toi, sinon tu vas finit dans mon lit plus rapidement que prévu, dit-il en rigolant.

-Qu'est-ce qui te dis que je n'en ai pas envie? Répondit la lionne en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Charlie n'en revenait pas. Elle ne rougissait même pas. Et elle avait l'air très sérieuse. Il déglutit difficilement, parce qu'elle était vraiment attirante. Assise a califourchon sur le banc, sa robe remontait à la moitié de ses cuisses tandis que ses cheveux longs et bouclés tombaient devant sa poitrine. Poitrine qu'il devinait à travers la robe. Il se sentait un peu con, le Charlie. Et surtout il commençait à réaliser dans quelle position elle était quelques heures plus tôt, et c'était un peu désagréable. Elle se servit un autre verre, et elle changea de position. Elle était maintenant assise vers l'extérieur du banc, se servant de la table comme dossier. Elle croisa les jambes, et sa robe se releva un peu plus. Alors il tenta le tout pour le tout.

-Tu sais qu'aux dernières nouvelles, on dort toujours dans la même chambre?

-Je sais oui. Elle ne le regardait même pas. -Sa voix n'avait jamais été aussi sereine.-

-Tu sais que je pourrais faire ce que je veux de toi, Hermione? -Sa voix était rauque, whisky? Désir?-

-Et qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire de moi, Charles? -Elle lui lança un regard fiévreux au moment où elle dit son nom.-

Charlie allait exploser. Il la voulait, là tout de suite. Il voulait lui faire tellement de chose. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle était jeune. Peut-être même vierge. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire un truc pareil. Mais elle jouait vraiment bien le jeu. Elle se leva, toujours avec ce même regard brûlant et monta les escaliers lentement. Il voulait la suivre. Il considéra sérieusement de dormir sur le canapé. Mais l'alcool... Et Hermione. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ouvrit la porte sur une Hermione de dos qui portait une petite culotte et un t-shirt large... Son t-shirt? Mais à quoi jouait-elle? Elle se retourna et s'approcha lentement de lui. Il regardait ses jambes. Il tuerait pour toucher des jambes pareilles. Fines, longues... Elle n'était pourtant pas très grande. Lorsqu'elle fut vraiment proche de lui, elle posa ses mains sur son torse, c'était la première fois qu'elle touchait volontairement. Charlie bouillonnait, puis elle pris une moue de petite fille.

-Je n'avais plus de t-shirt, alors j'ai pris un des tiens. Ça ne t'embête pas j'espère?

Charlie secoua sa tête pour dire non. Elle déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il ne bougea pas. Il savait que s'il bougeait, il ne répondrait plus de rien. Mais la lionne, parce que maintenant il était convaincu qu'elle en était une, commença à l'embrasser. Pour de vrai. Elle faisait glisser sa petite main frêle le long de son bras musculeux et attrapa sa main à lui pour la guider jusqu'à la chute de ses reins. C'en était trop. Charlie ne pouvait pas résister. Personne n'aurait pu résister. Alors Charlie l'attrapa, avec ses deux mains. Il tenait ses hanches fermement. Il mourrait d'envie d'attraper ses fesses, mais n'osa pas.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione glissait déjà sa langue sa la bouche du rouquin. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait ça. Elle en avait envie, lui aussi visiblement. Et elle était majeure. Tant pis pour la pruderie. Elle se trouvait un peu maladroite, et elle ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réfléchir davantage, Charlie s'attaquait déjà au cou délicat de la jeune fille.

Il la mordait, puis l'embrassait, puis la mordait encore. Il adorait l'odeur de ses cheveux. Il caressait ses fesses à présent, la rapprochant un peu plus de son corps à lui. Elle respirait fort. Très fort. Il aimait ça. Il retira son visage du cou d'Hermione. Elle semblait un peu désemparée. Il la tenait toujours contre lui.

-Hermione si tu n'en as pas envie, dis-le maintenant.

-J'en ai envie... C'est juste que...

-T'es vierge c'est ça?

Hermione hocha la tête. Charlie releva le menton de la jeune fille délicatement et déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres, auquel Hermione répondit avec ardeur. Il ne voulait pas la presser, alors il l'embrassait pour la rassurer. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui le tira vers le lit. Elle était allongée sur le dos, les mains de Charlie encadraient sa tête. Il l'embrassait délicatement. Puis il passa sa langue sur les lèvres de la Gryffondor, pour enfin accéder à sa langue. Hermione suçotait la langue experte du Weasley. Elle mordait sa lèvre inférieure. Charlie posa une main sur la cuisse de la lionne, puis s'attaqua à son cou. Il lui chuchota qu'elle était magnifique et elle rougit. La main de Charlie remontait peu à peu sous le t-shirt d'Hermione, enfin son t-shirt à lui. Il commença a remonter le vêtement le long du buste délicat d'Hermione avant de le lui retirer entièrement avec une douceur extrême.

Hermione rougit d'être en presque nue devant Charlie, mais lui n'en revenait pas. La première fois qu'il l'avait vue, elle avait... Quoi? 13 ans? Et maintenant elle était étendue, sous lui, ne portant qu'un shorty en dentelle blanche et elle était incroyablement sexy. Sans plus attendre, il fondit sur sa poitrine. Charlie léchait ses tétons, les pinçait entre ses doigts et embrassait ses seins. Il sentait sa poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser en même temps qu'il la parcourait de baisers. Sa peau était douce, sa poitrine ferme. Il n'aurait pas pu rêver que Charlie commençait à étendre ses baisers au ventre d'Hermione, elle passa ses mains dans sa tignasse rousse. Il leva brièvement les yeux pour la regarder. Elle fermait les yeux, la bouche entrouverte, haletante et ses cheveux en bataille. Elle était vraiment belle. Le jeune homme continuait ses baisers le long du ventre d'Hermione tandis que ses mains taquinaient encore la poitrine de la jeune femme, jouant avec ses tétons. Hermione gémissait maintenant, doucement, mais elle gémissait. Charlie déposa un baiser juste au dessus de l'élastique du shorty d'Hermione. Elle était brûlante. Il souriait. Ses mains abandonnèrent les seins de la lionne pour se placer sous les fesses de cette dernière, écartant ses cuisses.

-Charlie? Qu'est-ce-que tu...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que déjà Charlie embrassait son intimité à travers la dentelle de son sous-vêtement. Elle gémit vraiment cette fois. Elle n'avait jamais ressentit ça, pas même avec Malefoy, et elle savait aussi que ce n'était que le début.

-Charlie, attends!

Il s'arrêta net, il avait peur qu'elle n'en ai plus envie, qu'il y ait un problème.

-On... On n'a pas insonorisé la pièce. Dit-elle en rougissant encore plus.

Charlie esquissa un petit rire amusé avant de saisir sa baguette pour lancer le sortilège.

-Madame est rassurée? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

Hermione hocha la tête. Charlie enleva alors sa chemise, puis son pantalon. Hermione commençait vraiment à croire que sa tête allait prendre feu. On aurait dit qu'il était taillé dans la pierre. Comment avait-il pu être si doux avec elle, alors qu'il était si... Fort?

Il vint déposer un baiser passionné sur la bouche d'Hermione avant de se replacer devant son shorty. Il commença à le faire glisser délicatement le long des jambes frêles de sa partenaire puis embrassa l'intérieur de ses cuisses une multitude de fois, tout en tenant fermement ses fesses. Elle commençait vraiment à être humide et elle gémissait de plus belle. Alors, sans crier garde, Charlie passa sa langue chaude sur le bouton de chair de la jeune femme qui gémit plus fort qu'avant. Le rouquin commençait à sentir son membre se durcir, mais il voulait vraiment faire profiter sa partenaire. Elle était tellement excitante. Il lécha le vagin d'Hermione plusieurs fois tandis qu'elle criait presque. Il aurait juré l'avoir entendue prononcer son nom. Il inséra ensuite lentement sa langue en elle. Et là, elle jura. Ça le fit rire, et il repris son activité. L'une de ses mains abandonna les fesses d'Hermione pour venir titiller son clitoris pendant que sa langue allait et venait en elle. La jeune fille agrippait les draps, parfois les cheveux roux du jeune homme. Elle hurlait presque. Sentant qu'elle allait venir, Charlie échangea sa langue et ses doigts. Il en rentra un, puis deux et commença ses allez-retours pendant qu'il aspirait délicatement le point sensible de la brune. Son mouvement était de plus en plus puissant, son autre bras la tenait fermement. Hermione se cambrait, elle hurlait son nom, elle lui arrachait presque les cheveux. Dans un ultime râle, elle se laissa retomber sur le lit. Charlie la regarda, elle avait les yeux mi-clos, ses jambes tremblaient, elle avait les larmes aux yeux, il s'inquiéta un peu à cette vue, mais quand elle l'embrassa, s'agrippant à son cou, il fut vite rassuré.

Elle caressait son torse puis son dos, avant d'approcher dangereusement du boxer du cadet des Weasley. Elle sentit son membre tendu et entreprit de le caresser à travers le tissus de son sous-vêtement. Il gémissait doucement dans la bouche d'Hermione, sa voix était rauque et elle le trouvait terriblement sexy. Elle passa sa petite main dans le boxer de Charlie, son membre lui paraissait vraiment gros. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de faire des vas et viens, mais il était au dessus d'elle, ce qui ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Elle le poussa légèrement, lui demandant de s'allonger sur le dos. Il s'exécuta. Elle lui retira son boxer, d'une main beaucoup moins experte que la sienne. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui et entama de longs vas et viens sur son membre dur. Charlie attrapa sa tignasse brune et l'embrassa passionnément, puis il enroula sa main autour de celle de la lionne pour lui montrer la marche à suivre. Une fois qu'elle était sur sa lancée, il abandonna sa main la plaça a nouveau près de son vagin. Charlie caressait l'intimité d'Hermione avec deux doigts, lentement, en insistant sur son clitoris ce qui la faisait gémir à chaque fois. Le rouquin n'en pouvait plus. Il avait envie d'elle. Il voulait qu'elle soit sienne. Il l'attira contre lui pour enfouir sa tête dans ses cheveux.

-Hermione, je vais te faire l'amour. Maintenant. Dit-il fermement.

La jeune femme était un peu déstabilisée, alors Charlie l'allongea à nouveau sur le dos, embrassa son cou et sa poitrine. Il était moins doux, maintenant. Il mordait ses tétons, tenait fermement ses hanches et frottait son sexe en érection contre son intimité complètement trempée. Hermione gémissait le nom de son amant. Elle le suppliait presque d'entrer en elle. Il plaça son sexe dur devant l'entrée chaude et humide du vagin de son amante et entra lentement en elle. Il veillait à ne pas lui faire mal, mais il ne pouvait pas annuler la totalité de la douleur. Il la regardait tendrement, il s'excusait silencieusement puis la laissa s'habituer à sa présence quelques instants. Hermione lui fit un signe de la tête quand elle jugea que c'était le bon moment et pris une grande respiration. Il l'embrassa puis commença ses vas et viens langoureux. Le plaisir remplaça rapidement la douleur, Hermione et Charlie étaient couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Chacun gémissait le prénom de l'autre, quand il accélérait, elle criait, elle s'agrippait à lui en lui plantait ses ongles dans le dos.

Charlie aurait pu lui faire l'amour toute la nuit. Il ne se lassait ni de son odeur, ni de ses cris, ni de ses cheveux qui caressaient son visage. Elle était étroite. Vraiment étroite. Et c'était tellement bon. Quand elle s'arquait vers l'arrière il en profitait pour lui dévorer le cou. Elle aurait sûrement des suçons. Tant pis. Après quelques vas et viens, il jouit en elle et elle ne tarda pas à suivre.

Il se retira lentement et s'écrasa à côté d'elle, l'invitant à se blottir contre lui. Elle s'empressa de coller son corps à celui de Charlie, elle se sentait en sécurité contre lui. Ses bras musclés enserraient la taille et les épaules d'Hermione tandis qu'elle avait entremêlé ses jambes fines entre les siennes. Il tira la couverture en prenant soin de ne pas trop couvrir le visage de son amant. Hermione lui déposait de petits baisers sur le torse et lui murmura un "merci" avant de s'endormir. Merci de quoi? Il ne savait pas bien. Peut-être parce qu'il avait fait attention à ne pas lui faire mal. Ou tout simplement parce qu'elle avait aimé. Un merci, c'était positif, ça lui suffisait. Il déposa un baiser sur front de sa nouvelle protégée, la rapprocha un peu plus de lui avant de s'endormir à son tour.


End file.
